


And we lie: 'I'll never leave you.'

by thelittleone (beautybedamned)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/pseuds/thelittleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring one of (I would like to think) the series' most compelling exchanges. SPOILER ALERT for Episode 46.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we lie: 'I'll never leave you.'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/gifts).



He knows, even before she speaks, that it is Hina who has entered Cous Coussier.

The fall of her steps is a rhythm uniquely hers, one he knows almost intimately given the circumstances of their... relationship.

It is different say, from Chiyoko's purposeful strides, or from Gotou's measured gait. Much more compared to Eiji's, which are hurried, ever alert and ready to give chase.

Hina's is akin to a kind of waiting. Or daydreaming.

"Ankh."

He turns his head and notes how the light from outside illuminates only half of her figure.

"Have you come back?" she asks. There is an earnest quality to the question. It makes him want to curl inwards.

He sees the concern written all over her face and his first instinct is to bait her with it. Today though, given the events from the last twenty-four hours, he finds himself compelled to somehow lift his hand to just wave it away. He wants something else, some other expression on her face. Something he can scoff at.

Something. Just, something else.

He does not miss the way her body tenses when he rises from the seat at the bar. How her left hand comes up quickly to the strap of her bag; how she shies away. Stopping a foot from her, it is easy to see how frightened she looks; how ill at ease.

He knows that he is the cause. He is at the very heart of why her eyes are a little too wide, those shoulders hunched as though she is prepared for the possibility of pain.

"I came to eat." He tells her simply. He is unsure as to why he feels hard-pressed to get the words out. He has always come and gone as he has pleased, with very little regard for the inconvenience he might be putting everyone else through.

He lifts the popcicle up for her to see, feels the way the cool ice is melting in the temperature of the room.

"It was delicious."

He does not know why he is telling her this. Why he wants her to acknowledge that the texture and taste of the ice gives him a pleasure he cannot quantify. They have fought enough times over the damn ice candy. He has memorized her litanies of how he is depriving her brother's body of the nutrients it requires to be healthy.

A part of him longs for her to tell him these things again.

But the set-up is wrong. They are not confronting each other. She does not tell him to put it away nor does she reach out to take it from him. Instead she nods, still wide-eyed, a soft "Okay," the only word falling from her lips.

 _Why don't we end this game of make-believe?_

 _Pretending to feel love when you can't just makes you Greeeds seem pathetic._

 _You can only truly feel it by devouring humans._

 _That is what a Greeed is._

There is something inside of him. It is like a bruise that he cannot see on the surface of his skin. It is an ache he has been tryng to decipher.

 _Medal, medal, medal. Don't you guys have anything else?_

What's the problem with that? Uva had asked him. You're the same way.

He isn't sure why he says, "There are so many other things too..." Why it suddenly matters to him that he try to explain that it is special to him: that he can return to this place and pull open the door to Chiyoko's fridge and know that packs and packs of this wait for him in the dark of the cooler.

"Let me have this body."

His throat feels tight.

"Let me have it," He says even as he sees the shift in her eyes.

"No."

He watches as she drops her gaze, feels the yawning in his chest when she looks back up, her eyes filming over before she blinks the moisture away. "I can't give it to you."

No. Of course, she can't. It's not hers to give away.

Ankh barely registers Chiyoko when she arrives at the door; her words are gibberish to him up until she mentions the attic and tells him that he and Eiji should just live here once more.

Him and Eiji. Him. And Eiji. But it is not that simple.

"One of us might return here." He puts it simply, in a way he believes Hina might understand. As he walks back out into the sunlight, he can't help but think on the lingering wish that she were smart enough to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10 Genre Fic Meme hosted on my LJ (http://mlina.livejournal.com/631000.html). Prompt: Angst/Dark. Title nicked from 31_days (http://31-days.livejournal.com/2727797.html).


End file.
